Factory
__TOC__ Description "Most Starlings Dream of having the change one of the tanks produced here ! They hold secret race in their free time" . The factory is used to make vehicles, these include the Beetle Tank, Raider, the Mole and Colossus. They are strong ground units which generally tend to form the core of most armies, especially the colossus. When unlocked the raider usually replaces the looter in battle, likewise the colossus to the bazooka. The beetle tank is the most used tank in the army as it is fairly cheap, has quite a reasonably short building time and lots of health. Even when the colossus is activated the beetle tank is still often used as it is so cheap in comparison and its building time is five times shorter! Tips *The factory is used to make vehicles, which are the strong ground units whom generally tend to form the protective part of most armies, especially the Beetle Tank and the Colossus. *Units in the training order of the factory are not destroyed when the factory is destroyed, thus saving the money involved in the creating of new troops inside the factory when it's halted due to the Warp Gates being full is a nice way to prevent it from falling in the wrong hands. *When unlocked the Raider usually replaces the Looter in battle, likewise the Colossus to the Beetle Tank. *Do your BEST TO DEFEND THESE as they give out the most war points. *The Beetle Tank is the most used tank in the army as it is fairly cheap, has quite a reasonably short building time and lots of health, even when the Colossus is activated, considering it's still often used as a substitute Expansions | Health Stage 1 = 4,000 | Size Stage 1 = 10 | Experience Stage 1 = | Building Time Stage 2 = 36min | Cost Stage 2 = | Health Stage 2 = 16,000 | Size Stage 2 = 15 | Experience Stage 2 = | Building Time Stage 3 = 7h | Cost Stage 3 = | Health Stage 3 = 32000 | Size Stage 3 = 15 | Experience Stage 3 = }} Building Models Factory 1.png|Factory Level 1 Factory 2.png|Factory Level 2 Factory 3.png|Factory Level 3 Units trained & Activation Info | Star Base Level 1 = Level 2 | Unit Thumbnail 2 = | Building Time 2 = 2d 4h | Cost 2 = | Star Base Level 2 = Level 4 | Unit Thumbnail 3 = | Building Time 3 = 2d 10h | Cost 3 = | Star Base Level 3 = Level 4 | Unit Thumbnail 4 = | Building Time 4 = 2d 14h | Cost 4 = | Star Base Level 4 = Level 7 | Unit Thumbnail 5 = thumb|50px | Building Time 5 = 3d 3h | Cost 5 = | Star Base Level 5 = Level 10 | Unit Thumbnail 6 = Coming soon | Building Time 6 = Coming soon | Cost 6 = Coming soon | Star Base Level 6 = Coming soon }} Gallery UnitViewFactory.jpg|View of the Units when clicking on Factory See Also *Warp Gate *Training Camp *Starport *Laboratory Category:Units Images Category:Military Buildings